teamcraftedfandomcom-20200213-history
SkyDoesMinecraft
Adam, also known as Sky or the Butter King, or by his usernames SkyDoesMinecraft, SkyDoesMC, Sky, SkythekidRS or simply SkytheKid, 'people sometimes call him the '''Squid King '(Due to his hatred towards squids.), is an American video-game commentator who is known for his Minecraft videos on YouTube. He is the second member of the Minecraft-based YouTube group Team Crafted. He has 7,000,000 subscribers and 1,500,000,000 views. He calls his subscribers "Recruits" of the "Sky Army." Background Biography "Sky" had a rough childhood. He went through depression, and was overweight, weighing in about or over 300 pounds. Doctors reported that if he didn't do anything about his weight health, he could die within a span of years due to the issue. He also had an abusive parental environment, and reported that he would be depressed everytime he went home. Sky watched a lot of YouTube on his free time, watching people like Smosh and NigaHiga. Watching these videos occasionally made him more happier hence the environment he lived in. He wanted to start making videos to help the others who could be going through depression, and just wanted to have fun and entertain people. Sky began to work out and lose over one hundred pounds due to criticism. Soon, he began dating a girl named Dawn. Sky was given $100 in his name by Subway, and left his home to move in with Dawn. He lived with her for about a month in a half, and he realized that his YouTube channel began to get more popular. The RS stands for RuneScape. He had an old YouTube account and uploaded lots of gameplay videos involving games such as RuneScape to his original channel '''JinTheDemon. His channel started off as a spin-off when someone suggested him to play it and the first episode of his Minecraft Let's Play series, SkydoesMinecraft, came out. He is also famous for playing Adventure-Maps of Minecraft Custom Maps &/or Parkour Maps with his friends, MinecraftUniverse , Deadlox, AntVenom, CavemanFilms, BajanCanadian, JeromeASF, and more. He also made a song called "New World," animated by SlamaCow Creations. In Adam's video "Real talk", he says that he was adopted, overweight as a kid and always got bullied. There was little support from his family and he was told by doctors that he was extremely overweight and that it could kill him. He became very depressed but he said that watching youtube videos made him happy and he got through it. Since then, he has lost lots of weight and he started YouTube to make people laugh and to cheer people up. With 7 million subscribers and counting, SkyDoesMinecraft is the 19th most subscribed channel on YouTube (as of December 22, 2013) and is one of the fastest growing gaming channels on Youtube. He currently lives in Los Angeles, California. It appears that Adam has a new girlfriend, Alesa, as stated on his Facebook. Common Quotes ' *"NO!.. no." '' *''"Jason, I'm startled!" '' *''"... and I'd just like to let you know, that um..."'' *''"Thanks, thanks, I've lived a good life. Thank you."'' *'' "FLUFFY, NO!" ' '' *'' "SWIM BITCH, SWIM!" '' *'' "I'm gonna give you background music..." '' *'' "So beautiful!" '' *'' "Friendship."'' *'' "We can talk about this!" '' *'' "Don't do dis." '' *'' "Ty's left foot." '' *'' "Truce." '' *'' "Stahp touching me!"'' *'' "Don't let the Mudkip win!" '' *'' "Untamable!" '' *'' "Oh my God..." '' *'' "Pro status! Pro status!" '' *'' "Let's just talk, we could talk about this!"'' *'' "It's so majestic..." '' *'' "Bodil40!" ' ''' * "FREEEDOM!" '' *'' "Stahp."'' *'' "Mom! Are you proud of me?! Mom?!" '' *'' "I REGRET NOTHING!" '' *'' "You did good!" '' *'' "I lived a good life!" '' *''"Weeeeeeeeezzy!!"'' *"F***ing Squids." *"BUTTER!! Butter." *"FISH!." *"Ha, egg" *"HAHAHA, I WOULD LIKE TO THANK THE ACCADEMY!!!..." *"nio.....oh no...., stop it.. duh~ stop..." *"I hate my life..." *"EVERYBODY, KILL THE FISH! (HuskyMudkipsz) *STOP IT TOM!!! JUST STOP IT!!! NOBODY LIKES YOU, TOM!!! *This is scary. Category:Players Category:Team Crafted Members